


Perfect Smile

by thedevilchicken



Category: Original Work, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: This is what happens when you see the name "Yuri!!! on Ice" and think it's, y'know,yurion ice.(Basically: Please do not go here looking for things resembling YoI canon in any way.)Written for theBrave New Borkexchange!





	Perfect Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mlraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlraven/gifts).



The day they met, Mina was missing a tooth. 

It wasn't actually one of those stereotypical hockey bust-ups, even if it must've looked that way. She turned up at the dentist's office after practice with her skates slung haphazardly over one shoulder, her stick in one hand and her missing tooth in a plastic baggie in the other, and she could tell what the cute girl waiting in the waiting room was thinking as she looked at her. Not that she cared. She totally didn't care. 

Of course, she knew who the girl was. She'd seen her at the rink often enough, twirling around like a top while the team (rowdily) waited their turn just off the ice; turned out even big stars like her had to rent rink time, who knew. And there was Shiratori Yuriko, in the waiting room at the dentist's office, looking at Mina like she knew exactly how she'd lost her tooth. 

"I know you," Yuriko said. "I see you at the rink sometimes." 

She was sitting so neatly, her hands folded in her lap. It was kind of how she looked on the ice sometimes, too - all her work was so neat and tidy and precise, the right edge at the right time, but with so much power put in behind it. Mina's mom had made her try out figure skating back before _but mom, I wanna play hockey!_ had won the day; she knew how tough that was.

"I play hockey," Mina replied, then she grimaced at how obvious that sounded, all things considered. 

Yuriko tilted her head to one side and narrowed her eyes as she examined her. Mina wasn't sitting neatly, but then she wasn't a neat skater, either; she had plenty of power, sure, and speed, and grit, but she'd never focused much on grace. And she was pretty sure she'd forgotten how to toe loop.

"You look different without the shoulder pads," Yuriko said, returning her head to center with a considered nod and a surprise mischievous twinkle. "A bit less Incredible Hulk, a bit more Ms. Marvel." 

She smiled. Mina smiled, too, then she remembered the tooth in the baggie and covered her mouth with her hands with a groan, but Yuriko didn't seem to care. Mina guessed maybe she hadn't assumed, after all, or else she didn't mind that she thought she'd been fighting. 

The next time Mina turned up for practice, Yuriko was just finishing up a run-through of her new routine - Mina watched her as she leaned there against her stick, whizzing around the ice and then pop, triple flip right from nowhere, like she was still just as fresh as a daisy. And when she left the ice, sweaty and her hair all over, she flashed Mina a smile; Mina smiled back, her missing tooth now expertly replaced. Even sweaty and with her hair all over, Yuriko made her flutter inside.

Yuriko smiled every time they met like that for a month or more and Mina liked the way it made her feel, even when her teammates teased her. Then, one day, Yuriko stayed while the team practiced, and every now and then Mina caught her eye. Afterwards, Yuriko asked her if she'd like to grab some lunch, so they went out and they talked. And when they were done, standing at the bus stop, Yuriko leaned up and kissed her. They both blushed. They both smiled.

They got married last year, on the ice at the local rink. Mina wore her hockey gear, at least minus the helmet; Yuriko was in her favorite costume, the one from when she stuck her triple axel and took gold at Worlds. It seemed fitting, all things considered. They're both really good at what they do, and they're so good together, too. Yuriko cheers at Mina's games. Mina's rinkside for Yuriko's meets. And, sometimes, they skate together just for fun, in their different kinds of skates. 

Sometimes, Mina thinks about the day they met. In the Lifetime Movie of their life, she bets she'd've lost that tooth in a hockey brawl, but really...she just tripped in the shower like a total klutz and then needed to visit the dentist. It's a lot less glamorous as an explanation, but it got them into the same room, at least.

For the Lifetime Movie of their life, Yuriko says the title would be _Yuri on Ice_ , and then she strikes a striking, silly-sexy pose, like Shiratori Yuriko, Three-Time World Champion. Mina just snickers and flicks the end of her nose. Yuriko grins and takes her hand.

And then, they keep on skating.


End file.
